fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Piękna i Ferb
Film pełnometrażowy stworzony specjalnie na użytkownikową rywalizację. Opis Dawno, dawno temu.. Gdzieś, gdzie wzrok wasz nie sięga, ani słuch nie słyszy. Tam daleko zrodziła się miłość, o której pokolenia opowiadać będą. Piękna Daniella o sercu szlachetnym poznaje Bestię, co zwie się Ferb. Miłość ich silniejszą będzie, niż wszelkie różnice. Jak to się stanie? Tego się sami dowiecie. Bohaterowie *Ferb Fletcher *Daniella Shine *Fineasz Flynn *Baljeet Tjinder *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Scott Shine *'Charlie' *Fretka Flynn Fabuła Dawno, dawno temu. Za górami, za lasami.. A konkretnie we XIVwiecznej Francji. Mieszkała pewna dziewczyna wraz ze starszym bratem i jego narzeczoną. Daniella, bo tak zwie się nasza bohaterka, urodę ma niezwykłą. Brązowe włosy, niczym nieskazitelne fale opadały na jej ramiona. Na świat patrzyła niebieskimi oczyma, świecącymi niczym dwa diamenty, a biała skóra sprawiała, że nie jeden mężczyzna zawiesił na niej swe młode oko. Nie moi drodzy. Nie jest to opis Mary Sue, co w literaturze już nie raz ciśnienia nam wszystkim podniosła. Uroda tejże dziewczyny sprawiła, że pobliscy wieśniacy zaczęli nazywać ją Piękną. A przynajmniej ona tak myślała, bowiem każdy słyszy to, co chce. W rzeczywistości nazywano ją po prostu Danny. Ewentualnie również; "tę dziewką z naprzeciwka". Dziewczyna ubrana w brązową sukienkę i biały fartuch kwieciście zdobiony, spojrzała przez okno. Słońce oblewało swymi bezcennymi promieniami wszelkie rośliny, które Charlie pielęgnowała w ogródku. - Strawa! - zawołała szwagierka z izby obok. - Hejże moi mili, schodźcie, bowiem w przeciwnym przypadku z głodu pomrzecie! Scott, który w głębokim śnie był pogrążony, pomruczał coś pod nosem, co z pewnością do ładnych nie należy. Choć łóżko kusiło swym pierzem wygodnym, śmierć głodowa również o swej osobie przypomnieć lubiła. Choć niechętnie, uporowi narzeczonej ulec musiał. Nie pierwszy z resztą raz, bowiem taka jest mężczyzny rola, by swej kobiecie ustępować. Cała trójka zebrała się w ciasnej izdebce, której nie pozazdrościłaby nawet lokalna panna lekkich obyczajów, które Charlie zmuszona była mijać podczas przechadzek po mieście, czy szukania swojego chłopa po gospodach. Życie porządnych i czcigodnych niewiast do łatwych bowiem nie należało. I nie należy, i nie należeć będzie. Daniella popatrzyła na potrawę niechętnie. Przypominała jej cement, którego swoją drogą nawet nie wynaleziono. Mimo to, nic innego nie mieli, by zaspokoić okrutną głodu potrzebę. Również i Scott wydawał się być nie chętny wobec skosztowania niebywale... oryginalnej potrawy swej oblubienicy, która w przeciwieństwie do niewdzięcznych domowników napełniała swój żołądek delicjami. Nie dało się jednak ukryć, że i jej owe danie nie zasmakowało, a nawet lekki grymas zagościł na jej licu. Scott zaśmiał się w duchu, bowiem gdyby dałby głośniejszy znak swej ubawy, ukochana mogłaby potraktować go wałkiem, a panienka Daniella znów musiałaby ganiać po wsi za lekarzem. Ciężkie było życie panny Shine, gdyż mieszkanie z starszym bratem, anioła by do gorączki doprowadziło. - Widzieliście o wieściach porannych? - zapytała Charlie, odsuwając od siebie strawę. - Na lasy nasze przekleństwo padło i straszny stwór terroryzuje wieśniaków. W głosie jej ani krzty strachu, lecz pogardę słychać było. Uśmieszek szyderczy pojawił się na czarnym jej licu, co Scott'a sprawiło w zakłopotanie, bowiem ponownie sprawę sobie zdał, iż w demonie zakochał się, a nie w kobiecie. Chociaż wszyscy wiedzą, mówią i potwierdzają, że demon i kobieta nie różnią się niczym. - Owszem. - odezwał się mężczyzna. - Jednakże plotki te są dla mnie niczym innym, jak z palca wyssanymi bzdetami, co kler wymyśla, by niewierny lud przestraszyć. - Naiwne twe słowa, przyszły mój mężu. - prychnęła niewiasta, patrząc na niego z grozą. - Sąsiad nasz, poczciwy pan Flynn wyruszył w poszukiwanie mrocznej bestii i słuch po nim zaginął. Daniella z uwagą rozmowie się przysłuchiwała, mając nadzieję by tylko Scott czegoś głupiego znów nie palnie, co związek, a nawet życie jego popsuje. Dobrze jednak wiedziała, że bez tego by się nie obyło, bowiem Shine ma coś takiego w sobie, że często mówi rzeczy, których mówić nie powinien. - Udowodnię ci to! - odrzekł, natychmiastowo z miejsca się podrywając. - Pojadę na dwa dni do lasu i wrócę nieskażony pazurem potwora! Nie czekając na reakcję domowniczek, wyszedł nie dokończywszy śniadania. Charlie nie biegła za nim, spodziewając się rychłego powrotu. Myślała, że nawet do lasu nie wejdzie, wymówkę znajdzie i wróci. A jednak nie. Nic na świecie nie zmieni tego, iż Scott narodził się mężczyzną, a duma męska od piórka jest delikatniejsza. Nie zważając na mrozy, a nie musiał, bowiem było lato, brnął przed siebie, nie myśląc o niczym innym, jak tylko swej kobiecie udowodnić racje swoje. Las duży był i nie jednego śmiałka o zawał przyprawić by mógł, jednak nie jego. Nasz bohater dzielnie brnął przez gęstwiny drzew, aż nagle przypomniał sobie o pewnym szczególe drobnym, co cały jego plan mógł w ruinę się obrócić. - Nie wziąłem strawy! - skarcił się, czując jak głód powoli, choć znacząco znać o sobie daje. Nie miał jednak zamiaru wrócić do domu i tam posilić się. To mogłoby przyprawić oblubienicę jego o dumę i poczucie zwycięstwa, a do tego nasz bohater dopuścić nie mógł! Szedł jeszcze głębiej w las mając nadzieję na natknięcie się na przytulną chatkę. Jakież więc było zdziwienie jego, gdy zamiast chatki, ujrzał wielkie zamczysko! Mury miał większe, niż nie jeden słoń. Mury jego szare, niczym oczy diabła, a mrok bił z niego, niczym z dna piekła. Choć rozsądek ucieczkę podpowiadał, żołądek głośniej domagał się swego. Tak więc, nasz bohater wyjścia nie miał. Niczym heros z greckiej tragedii wkracza dumnie do środka. Drzwi były otwarte, co zdziwiło go bardzo. Niemniej jednak, cisza i spokój sprawiły, że poczuł się lepiej, niż we własnej chacie. Nadzieja nie wielka w jego sercu się zrodziła, iż gospodarz okaże swą dobroduszność i nie zabije go za piwnicy splądrowanie. - Kto śmie zakłócać mój spokój? Szorstki głos, który rozbrzmiał za plecami Scott'a o dreszcz nie jednego by przyprawił, jednak nie naszego herosa. On, z dumnie uniesioną głową odwrócił się, a w duszy jego, już potwora obezwładniał. Zielony stwór z głową jedną, chodź wielką i straszną patrzył na herosa jak na śniadanie. - Scott Shine! - okrzyknął dumnie. - Przybywam z pobliskiego królestwa, za górami, za lasami.. Potwór jednak ani myślał o wysłuchaniu historii do samego jej końca. Ryknął tak, że ściany się zatrzęsły, a meble przewróciły. A w domku naszego bohatera sytuacja z dnia na dzień się gorszyła. Minęły dwa dni i dwie noce. Charlie piekła chleb w piecu, a skupić się biedaczka nie mogła, bowiem troska o ukochanego sprawiała, że uwagi nie zwróciła na dym czarny, co z piecyka się wydobywał. Dopiero Daniella bohatersko, jak na Shine'ównę przystało, sytuację ocaliła. - Idź do lekarza, szwagierko niedoszła. - powiedziała, patrząc na nią z nie małym smutkiem. - Bo za Scott'em tęsknota wykańcza cię powoli, lecz okrutnie. - Lekarz nie pomoże. Ni leki, ni zioła. Ksiądz nawet bezradnie mija mnie na targu, pogrzeb po niskiej cenie proponując. Pogrzeb. Pogrzeb! Pogrzeb dla kogo?! Póki ciała Scott'a nie ujrzę, wierzyć będę w jego życie, choćbym i miała już nigdy go nie ujrzeć. Przeklęty diabeł w sutannę odziany! Grzebać mego lubego za życia. Daniella, choć również w powrót brata wierzyła, zachowała rozsądek i umysł zdrowy, dzięki czemu ocenić sytuację łatwiej jej było. Nie mogąc patrzeć dłużej na przyjaciółki cierpienia, w pogoń za bratem ruszyła. Nieustraszona niewiasta gnała przed siebie, wgłąb lasu. Choć wycie wilków słychać zewsząd było, ona się nie ulękła. Dziwne uczucie, co za lat kilkaset znane będzie jako motyw przewodni strasznych historii nieciekawych, prowadziło ją ku wielkiemu zamczysku. Zamarła na moment, podziwiając ogromną budowlę. Zapukała we wrota, nadzieję mając, iż życzliwy mieszkaniec udzieli jej wskazówki. Wyobraźcie więc sobie mili moi, jakie było jej zdziwienie, gdy ujrzała przed sobą wielkiego, zielonego potwora o wyglądzie samego Diabła! - A więc przyszłaś po niego. - powiedział ochrypłym głosem, a gdy niewiasta potaknęła, ciągnął; - Jeżeli chcesz odzyskać zgubę, musisz ofiarować mi to, co najcenniejszego posiadasz. Popatrzyła na niego przez chwilę, domyślając się, gdzie Scott się podział. Co jednak bestia rozumie pod hasłem "najcenniejsze"? Życie? Zdrowie? Urodę? Wiedzę? Wiedzę może nie, bowiem nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto by ją posiadał. - Ktoś ty? - zapytała, patrząc na niego z grozą. - Nie jesteś tu od zadawanie pytań, chłopko. - warknął. - Wybieraj. Chłopak, bądź coś, co dla ciebie najcenniejsze. Spojrzała na niego, a w głowie jej wątpliwości szalały. W końcu, jednak bestii kazać czekać nie wypada, więc w porę pozbierała myśli w jedno. Oczy niewiasty determinację ukazywały, taką jaką przodkowie w jej duszy zakorzenili. - Oddaj mi brata. - rzekła, głowę swą dumnie unosząc. - A w zamian bierz co twa dusza zapragnie. Popatrzył się na nią zdziwiony. Dawno nikt taką szlachetnością się nie wykazał, by życie cudze przeważać nad swoim. Stał tak przez chwilę, nie mogąc oczu swych oderwać, po czym przemówił; - Skoro taka twa wola. - oznajmił, wzracając się do postaci za nim. - Fineasz! Izabela! Przyprowadzić go! Nie dane jej było postaci zobaczyć, bowiem nawet ich cienie nie ukazały się oczom. Szybko zniknęły, a ona do środka przez potwora została zaproszona. Wnętrze było piękne, a przynajmniej ona tak je widziała. Blaski świec dodawały uroku budowli do której zły los ją doprowadził. Bestia, jak na prawdziwego gentelmena przystało, zaprowadził ją do salonu, krzesło przystawił, a nawet i kolację zaproponował, jednak ta odmówiła. Brakowało jej sympatii do potwora, bowiem w sercu czuła obrzydzenie co do niego. Ten usiadł przy niej, a oczy jego błękitne powędrowały na jasne lico jej. Urodę miała niebanalną, a jej oczy niebieskie, co jak na dwa diamenty jego duszę oświetlały. Czuł, że może to być szansa dla niego, by życie swe książęce odzyskać. Dawno dawno temu, bowiem. Jeszcze dawniej, niż czasy ówczesne, żył w tej krainie jako książę okrutny, lecz przystojny książę. Poddani jego nienawiścią do niego pałali, więc w akcie desperacji, do wróżki Fretki zawędrowali. Rudowłosa czarodziejka do niego zawitała. Dłoń swą wystawiając, na próbę wystawiła. O pomoc poprosiła, pod postacią żebraczki. Stała przed nim i płakała o swej niedoli. Że nie ma czym dzieci wykarmić, że mąż jej umiera na chorobę nieznaną. Ten jednak za nic miał jej smutki i łkanie. Odesłał ją do siebie, klnąc pod nosem srodze. Fretka nie mogąc znieść okrucieństwa młodzieńca, machnęła różdżką, szepcąc zaklęcia. I świata dobrego nie ujrzysz, bowiem zło otuli cię do dnia śmierci! Jedynie miłość, czysta i prawdziwa, może cię z własnej niedoli wybawić! I tak żyje biedak, z dnia na dzień coraz szpetniejszy. Modli się i prosi, by miłość znalazła się w domostwie jego. Daniella unikała wzroku gospodarza, wypatrując brata. Chciała bardzo go ujrzeć, o zdrowie wypytać, jednak tylko głośny trzask drzwi usłyszała. - Brat twój bezpieczny. - ryknął oschle. - Rozgość się więc i poczuj jak w domu. Smutek i żal jaki odczuwała żadne słowa nie opiszą. Patrzyła na niego błagalnie, nie wiedząc nawet czy to swojego brata wybawiła. On jednak udawał, że nie widzi smutku w jej oczach. Poszedł do komnaty, zostawiając ją samą z meblami. - Co ja zrobiłam? - zapytała się samą, twarz w dłoniach topiąc. - Utknę tu na zawsze, a blask słońca obcy mi będzie. - Nie smuć się. - odezwał się głos miły. - Tu nie jest tak źle, jak ty to widzisz. Rozejrzała się wokoło, jednak nigdzie żywej duszy. Dopiero po czasie zorientowała się, że stoją przed nią świecznik i zegar. - Jestem Fineasz. - rzekł świecznik. - A to mój towarzysz, Baljeet. - Miło mi poznać. - ukłonił się mebel. - Nic dziwnego, że nasz Pan się wybrał. Piękna jesteś niesłychanie! I opowiedzieli jej całą historię księcia Ferba. Ona, słysząc o jego niedoli wzruszyła się szczerze. Kilka dni, tygodni i miesięcy tam spędziła. Potwór coraz mniejszą bestią jej się wydawał. Zalety jego poznawała, a z każdym dniem coraz bardziej się w nim zakochiwała. A i on nie widział w niej tylko tej, co ma go uwolnić, jednak jej uroda, inteligencja i czułość sprawiały, że serce, co zazwyczaj zimne, topniało. Z dnia na dzień, coraz bardziej potrzebował jej towarzystwa. Uśmiech Danielli sprawiał, że czuł potrzebę, by stać się lepszym człowiekiem. I tak lata minęły. Ferb i Daniella w niewiedzy co do swoich uczuć żyli. Bestia postanowił zmienić ten fakt. Zerwał dwie róże z ogrodu i podarował jej podczas obiadu. - To dla ciebie. - powiedział szorstkim, choć uroczym głosem. - Dziękuję. - odpowiedziała, odkładając je obok. - Są piękne. - Choć róż tych uroda pięknem swym olśniewa, tyś piękniejsza od wszelkiego natury tworzywa. Blask twój sprawia, że me serce umiera, bo tęskni za tobą, moja miła. Zarumieniła się mocno, bowiem komplementu nie spodziewała się żadnego. Spojrzała na niego, a jej serce otworzyło się na doznania nowe. Nie chcąc czasu tracić, na niego się rzuciła, czułymi pocałunkami tratując. Potwór poczuł, jak życie nowe zaczyna. Oboje zgodnym ruchem poszli do sypialni, uczuciami się radując. A ponieważ Daniella jest damą i tak ją należy traktować, nie zdradzę wam co działo się za drzwiami. Musicie to wyobrazić sobie sami. A morał z tej bajki jest prosty i niektórym znany. Kochajmy się takimi, jakimi jesteśmy, a nie jak wyglądamy. Inaczej zostaniemy sami.